


An Example for Lovers

by schemingreader



Series: Crossing Brooklyn Ferry [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bisexuality, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Didja ever think," Tony asked, all faux-casual, "That maybe sleeping with me is a, a phase for you?" </p>
<p>"No," Steve said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Example for Lovers

> "To begin with, take warning—I am probably far  
>  different from what you suppose;  
>  Do you suppose you will find in me your ideal?  
>  Do you think it so easy to have me become your lover?  
>  Do you think the friendship of me would be unalloyed satisfaction?  
>  Do you suppose I am trusty and faithful?  
>  Do you see no further than this façade—this smooth and tolerant manner of me?  
>  Do you suppose yourself advancing on real ground toward a real heroic man?"  
>  Walt Whitman, ["Calamus,"](http://whitmanarchive.org/published/LG/1860/poems/76) (Verse 12) _Leaves of Grass_ (1860) 

  


* * *

The advantage of serum-enhanced hearing is that Steve doesn't jump when he notices people in his space. Apparently Tony had been in the kitchen as long as Steve had, watching him clean up from dinner. Steve understood, suddenly, that the familiar sound at the back of his consciousness was Tony, exhaling. Tony had to have been there, reading at the table or something. He had to have been in the room when Widow came over to tease Steve, and saw her bit of horseplay, grabbing Steve's ass.

That meant he'd seen Steve adjust himself to try to hide his erection after she left the room. 

"Didja ever think," Tony asked, all faux-casual, "That maybe sleeping with me is a, a phase for you?" 

"No," Steve said.

"Because you clearly like girls," Tony said. 

"Um."

"OK, true, most men with a functioning penis get a hard-on for Natasha." 

"Tony," Steve said. 

"What?"

"That's not a very respectful way to—" 

"I'm just saying, it's not evidence you aren't gay, if you get hard for her. It just means you aren't dead." 

"She's a teammate, Tony."

"So am I, doodlebug." 

Tony came up with some strange endearments. "I'm saying," Steve began, and Tony cut him off. 

"I'm not jealous," Tony lied. "I'm just thinking. You haven't slept with any women. It's something you should try. What if you're straight?" 

Steve finished washing the last dish and put it in the dish rack.. "I'm not worried that I'm straight. I know I like women. I'm all right with that." 

They walked out of the kitchen. Tony was getting into one of his entertaining, mildly agitated states. "Because you know what, Stevarino, we could combine you having sex with a woman for the first time with a test of the new comm system."

"What?"

Tony pulled him toward his bedroom and kind of shoved him onto the sofa there. "Hear me out. Usually, you're the one who gives me the sitrep and lets us all know who should go where, but here, I could be your tactician." He sat down next to Steve and spread his hands. His teeth flashed white against his beard. "Of course you can speak for yourself on a date. Most people like you better than me anyway, so my help wouldn't be very good there. I know, I know, I'm interesting, but you listen better. Women like that." 

Steve thought he knew where this was going. He couldn't stop laughing.

"But once you get her back to your place, and you're sitting like this," he positioned Steve so that they were facing each other on the loveseat, "that's when you'll want me to tell you how to proceed, right? Kissing you know, I can skip kissing—"

Steve didn't want to skip kissing, so he leaned forward and kissed Tony. When he pulled back, Tony was smiling even wider. He caught his breath, "See, yeah, you're one of nature's perfect kissers, that's the same for women as for men. But then you'll want to know about her body. First, you want to pull her to you," and this time, he demonstrated on Steve, "and put your face right up against her neck, and talk in a low voice, like this." His voice was lower, almost velvety, and his beard was ticklish. "You get right under the ear, and say something nice—you're better at that part—no, I know, you ask her, 'Is this all right?' Because with the smart ones, the nice ones, the kind of women you like, asking for permission is sexy. " 

Steve was hard again, already, just from Tony's breath. 

"And then," Tony said, very, very low and quiet, "You have to kiss her ear." He had to tilt his head to nuzzle Steve's outer ear. A puff of warm breath seemed to travel through the ear into Steve's bloodstream. Tony took Steve's earlobe in his teeth, and licked. He let it go, saying into Steve's neck, "Women love this, but you have to go slow and tease them," and then his tongue was moving, damp and precise, around the outer shell of Steve's ear. 

Steve had never wanted anything so much as for that tongue to make its slow way into his ear. By the time Tony had the tip of it inside, Steve was clenching and unclenching his buttocks, moving his pelvis up and down rhythmically. 

Tony backed up. "That's what they usually do," he said. "They start to grind down into the couch. But you don't touch there yet. You have to tease girls a long time so that they're really dripping wet when you first touch them there." 

Steve hadn't meant to say anything to that, but a pained sound escaped his closed lips. Tony was touching his shoulders. 

"You want to touch her breasts first," Tony said, "at least the first time you make love. Women want their breasts worshipped," his hands were under Steve's shirt, "so you go slow. You weigh them," His hands were cupped over Steve's pectoral muscles, the heel of his palms against the nipples. "You stroke over them, make the nipples come up to meet you." Tony lifted the hem of Steve's shirt, and Steve took the hint and pulled it off. "You have to suck on them, that's what they're for," Tony said, taking one of Steve's nipples into his mouth. "If you do it right, more grinding," Tony said. 

He put his hands under Steve's buttocks, one in each hand. His mouth was at Steve's nipple, pretending it was a woman's breast, sucking, and his fingers were working the material of Steve's shorts between his ass cheeks. 

"Tony," Steve said. He was thrusting up. He'd reclined so far that his head was on the arm of the sofa, and Tony was leaning over him, practically on top of him, but not on top of his cock. Steve wanted him on his cock. 

"See, this is where it will help you that I'll be with you, on a comm link," Tony said. "I can tell you when to stick your hands up her skirt," he put his hands into the legs of Steve's shorts, "and when to feel her pussy," and he started to caress the sensitive skin on the outside of Steve's asshole with his thumb, "and when to feel her clit." He had Steve's cock in his fist. "Really the part that's most like a clit is the head, especially on you. You get so wet. I think it's because you're uncut. This is how you do it on a girl—one finger, you smear the wetness." He moved his hand so he was just repeatedly moving Steve's foreskin over the head of his cock with one finger, until Steve shuddered from the electricity of it.

"On a clit that can get too sensitive, too," Tony said. 

"Sorry," Steve gasped. 

"I love it. I love it. I love how excited you get, baby. I love it," and Tony bent down to take Steve's cock in his mouth, his thumb still moving over his asshole. He licked the spot right under the head, again and again.

He took his other hand and stuck two fingers into Steve's mouth, and then returned it to Steve's ass, working one wet finger into him. 

"You want her really wet for that dick, Steve. You have a huge dick, I don't know if you realize that, and she has to be ready. Here's where fucking me first will be another advantage—you can use lube on girls, too." Tony pulled lube out of the pocket of his sweats and dripped some into his hand. Steve had scooted down the sofa enough that he could push his running shorts off, spread his legs under Tony and let him stick his fingers inside. 

"You've never done this before, right?" Tony said. 

"No," Steve said. 

"It feels good," Tony said. 

"I know. I've seen how you like it. I want you to do it to me," Steve said. 

"That's another thing about women," Tony said. He was looking right into Steve's face. "You don't want to do anything she doesn't want to do. Best to get her to tell you."

"I'm not going to be doing this with a woman," Steve said. 

"But when you are," Tony said. 

"I don't want to argue, Tony," Steve said. "I want you to fuck me."

"I'm going to use a condom," Tony said. "I'm clean as of my last test, but I've been around the block a few times, you know, so I always do this when I top." He pulled one out of his sweatpants pocket.

Steve didn't ask questions. He pulled Tony's pants down for him to step out of them, and then opened the package and rolled the rubber onto Tony's cock. He flipped open the lube bottle and slicked him up good on top of that. 

"When you're with women, you should always use one, because," Tony began, and Steve cut him off. 

"You don't have to tell me the rest of the story, Tony." 

"I want to tell you," Tony said. He lined up, and pushed in slowly. "I want to tell you so that everyone you're with after me, everyone, knows how much I—knows how I—" 

He lost the thread, pushing in hard. "Oh God," he said. 

"It's—stay there," Steve said. "Oh, Jesus. Oh, Tony." Tony leaned forward and kissed him, his chest against the underside of Steve's thigh. 

"Can I," Tony said. 

"Yeah," Steve said. "Do it." Tony started to fuck in and out. At first Steve watched him, his face, but then it was too good and he couldn't keep his eyes open. He had to concentrate on the feeling of it, the way Tony's cock felt like it was pushing into his cock from underneath. It was so good, it was almost embarrassing, how much noise he was making. Tony was leaning over his leg and kissing his neck, stroking his cock with one hand, and fucking him. It took everything he could do to open his eyes and say Tony's name before he came. 

Tony pressed further forward over Steve's leg and kissed him, not on the mouth but kind of wildly, everywhere, his face, his eyelids, his cheeks, vague, biting, licking kisses. He seemed to come to himself, and pulled out of Steve really slowly. He rolled off the condom and threw it in the trash. 

Steve sat up and laid his arm on the couch. They had managed to take off all their clothing except for Tony's t-shirt and socks. Tony sat on the couch almost shyly and Steve pulled him close. 

"So I think we should try that," Tony said. 

"No, Tony," Steve said. 

"I mean, you could tell the person that I was helping you, if that's the issue."

"I don't want to have sex with someone else," Steve said. 

"But if you like women…"

"Tony," Steve said. "You’ve told the whole world you're bi. Do you not believe that I could be bi?"

"But if you like women, why are you with me?"

Steve just looked at him. "You don't know?" 

"Do you like cock better?"

"Tony," Steve said. "Jesus. I like _you_ better. " 

"But what happens when you don't anymore?" Tony said, looking at the carpet. 

"I don't think it works that way," Steve said. "Not for me, anyway." He got Tony right where he wanted him, with his head on Steve's shoulder and Steve's arms around him. Steve became involved in the project of sticking his fingers in curls of Tony's hair to uncoil them and see whether they would bounce back. Tony's breathing eased. 

"You're quite the cuddler," Tony said. 

"Part of my charm," Steve said.

* * *

> I will escape the sham that was proposed to me  
>  I will sound myself and comrades only—I will never again utter a call, only their call,  
>  I will raise with it, immortal reverberations through The States  
>  I will give an example to lovers, to take permanent shape and will through The States." Walt Whitman, ["Calamus,"](http://whitmanarchive.org/published/LG/1860/poems/76) (Verse 2) from _Leaves of Grass_ (1860) 

**Author's Note:**

> A hundred thousand thanks to Fabularasa for beta-reading this.


End file.
